Yo seré tu fortaleza
by HoTTermanMax
Summary: Han pasado meses desde aquel terrible caso en el que murió la madre de Maya, y Nick aun nota el dolor que su fiel asistente siente, pero al mirarla sabe lo que tiene que hacer. "Yo seré tu fortaleza" Ambientado después de "Puente hacia el caso". Rating T por uso de alcohol.


**Hola hola! Aqui volví con un nuevo one-shot, pero esta vez de una saga de videojuegos que amo con locura. Phoenix Wright. Lo mas probable es que los lectores que siguen mi historia no conoscan este videojuego, pero si se da el caso, los invito a leer. Obviamente a cualquier otro lector que haya llegado por su cuenta, lo invito a leer.**

**En fin, disfruten xD!**

**Phoenix Wright y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacerse la fuerte?

¿Por qué nunca podía pensar en si misma?

Aquellas eran las preguntas que siempre me hacia cuando me quedaba viendo a Maya. Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que había terminado el caso, y si bien Maya parecía estar mas tranquila, aun me era fácil ver como se sentía realmente.

Herida profundamente.

En tan solo tres años perdió a su hermana, su tía y finalmente a su madre. Cada vez que me lo imaginaba sentía un gran peso sobre mis hombros, ya que lograba entender tan solo un poco su sufrimiento. Yo lo sé, después de todo, una de esas personas era mi queridísima jefa.

Maya, en su intento de parecer normal, se pasaba todos los días viendo dvds de los samuráis que ya conocíamos, además de algunos otros que yo no tenia el "placer" de conocer.

Pearls, al igual que yo, notaba que algo no iba bien con su prima, por lo que se la pasaba junto a ella, esperando que reaccionase de forma extraña, cosa que con Maya era difícil de notar, ya que siempre estaba haciendo algo extraño, o al menos extraño para mí.

Una noche en la que salí a beber algo con Edgeworth y Larry, descubrí lo mal que se sentía.

– ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto en un susurro.

Yo, extrañado ante tal pregunta sólo reaccione a asentir lentamente. Estuvimos listos en unas horas, en las cuales recordamos que Pearls estaba aquí en la ciudad, por lo que Maya estuvo a punto de desistir con la salida. Afortunadamente, Pearls gusta de vivir en sus fantasías, así que la obligó a salir con nosotros, mientras que ella se despedía para volver a Kurain.

Cerca de las diez de la noche estuvimos totalmente preparados, y minutos después llegaron los chicos, acompañados por el inspector Gumshoe, Maggey y Franzisca Von Karma, quien nos saludo en su forma tan particular. Latigazos para todos.

Si bien solíamos salir a beber con los chicos, en esta oportunidad parecía que tendríamos que encontrar algo nuevo que hacer.

–No se preocupen por nosotras – Dijo Maya, llena de confianza. La fría mirada por parte de Edgeworth, y también mía estuvo a punto de hacerla desistir, después de todo, todavía no cumplían veintiún años, pero ella, siempre tan impredecible, busco apoyo en quien jamás pensamos que la apoyaría.

– ¿Verdad Franzisca? – pregunto con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica alemana no pudo refutar, dándole la razón con un largo suspiro. Maya celebró alrededor mío, mientras que me hacía burlas. Me lleve la mano a la cara y suspire al igual que Franzisca.

Fueron unos diez minutos de viaje en autobús, los cuales tuve que compartir con mi queridísimo amigo Larry, ya que los demás se habían ido en el automóvil de Edgeworth. Larry se la paso hablándome de lo hermosa que era su actual novia llamada Mina, y de lo mucho que tenían en común. La verdad era que no le estaba prestando atención. Todavía seguía pensando en cómo se encontraba Maya.

– ¡Hey Nick! – El molesto grito de Larry me devolvió a la realidad.

– ¡¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté molesto.

Larry me observaba de forma extraña.

– Sé que es lo que te pasa Nick, y créeme, ella lo solucionará de alguna manera – Dijo mientras miraba a unas chicas que viajaban en la parte delantera del bus.

Las palabras de Larry parecían tener algo de sentido, por lo que me mentalice en pasarlo bien esa noche.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que recibí fue un afectuoso saludo por parte de Maya, el cual consistió en uno de los tantos ataques que aprendió en sus películas de samuráis.

–¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –

– Sólo diré que todo es culpa de Larry. Se quedo mirando unas chicas en el autobús y tuvimos que bajar una cuadra después de la acordada – Dije tranquilamente, a lo que Maya reaccionó golpeando a Larry, a la vez que los demás y yo caminábamos en dirección a la discoteca.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de fiesta con algún amigo, así que pensaba divertirme tanto como pudiese.

– ¿Y que te parece? Esto es una discoteca – Anuncié como si se tratase de un castillo. Al no recibir respuesta me di la vuelta buscando a Maya, quien resultó estar tan, ¿Sorprendida?, que no podía articular palabra.

– ¡¿Por qué no me habías traído antes a este lugar? ¡Es increíble! – Grito emocionada.

Todos nos sentamos en una de las típicas butacas de discoteca, de esas que tienen una mesa al medio y están rodeadas por un gran sofá lo suficientemente grande para que se pudiese sentar gran cantidad de personas.

Una chica vestida con una pequeña falda se acercó a la mesa y nos sonrió.

– ¿Qué van a querer chicos? –

Maya se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo notase la chica que nos atendía.

– ¡Wow! Phoenix, Miles, ¿Quiénes son estas dos monadas? – Nos pregunto de forma coqueta, mientras apuntaba a Maya y a Franzisca con su lápiz.

– Maya, Franzisca, les presento a Liz. Liz, ellas son Maya y Franzisca –

Las tres se saludaron amablemente, para que luego Maya comenzará a interrogar a Liz sobre la discoteca.

Después de unos minutos Liz término de tomar nuestras órdenes, las cuales no fueron tan variadas.

Cervezas para todos, excepto para Maya y Franzisca, quienes pidieron, o más bien, se vieron obligadas a pedir unos jugos.

Mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas, Maya se me acercó lo suficiente como para que nadie la escuchase hablar.

–Nick, ¿Quién era ella? –

– Ella es Liz, es una chica que conocimos aquí en la discoteca. Nos la presentó Larry –

– Ah... – A Maya no pareció importarle lo que dije, por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar con Maggey.

La mire extrañado, pero el arribo de las bebidas me hizo olvidar en lo que estaba pensando.

– Aquí tienen chicos y chicas. Disfruten – Liz nos sonrió nuevamente, y a la vez también sentí la mirada de Maya clavada en mi nuca.

– ¡Salud! – Grito Larry, a la vez que todos levantabamos nuestros vasos.

Llevábamos cerca de dos horas en la discoteca, en las cuales conversamos de muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo del tiempo del que nos conocíamos, hasta cosas que sucederían en un futuro, como el probable matrimonio entre el detective Gumshoe y Maggey, quiénes al oír aquella, según ellos, alocada idea, decidieron salir a bailar por un rato.

En la mesa estábamos de un lado, Franzisca y Edgeworth, mientras que del otro Maya y yo.

Las copas habían comenzado a afectarme, más no tanto como para caer desmayado. Por otro lado, Edgeworth era más debil ante el alcohol, por lo que ya se encontraba hablando de temas más serios con Franzisca, quién en un acto de total rebeldía bebía al mismo ritmo de Edgeworth, por lo que respondía a todas sus estupideces sin chistar, y sin dejar de azotar su látigo en contra de quien se le cruzace.

Mientras bebía la que parecía ser mi cerveza número ocho, note que cierta personita había comenzado a hipar a mi lado.

– Maya, dime que no estuviste bebiendo cervezas sin que yo me diese cuenta – Pregunte lastimosamente.

Sus ojos, además de la sonora risotada que dejo salir me dieron la razón. Me lleve la mano a la cara, y por alguna extraña razón comencé a reír tan fuerte como lo hacia ella.

La mirada atónita por parte de la parejita que teníamos en frente nos hizo reír aun más fuerte de lo que lo estábamos haciendo.

Fueron cerca de cinco minutos llenos de carcajadas, hipos y gritos de celebración, los cuales fueron cortados de pronto por mi compañera de risas.

Maya me miraba de forma seria, mientras que le daba un sorbo a su, nuevamente, relleno vaso de cerveza.

– ¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso Nick? – Parecía molesta por alguna razón, por lo que me acerque y pregunte intrigado.

– ¿Qué sucede Maya? Estabas tan risueña hace unos momentos… – No pude seguir hablando puesto que la mano derecha de mi queridísima asistente se encontraba sobre mis labios.

– Nick… ¿Por qué mirabas de esa forma a Liz? – Maya parecía molesta.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – La clara incredulidad en mi rostro no pareció serle suficiente.

– Sabes de lo que estoy hablando... – Al oírla pude notar que su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza, el cual llegó hasta sus ojos, puesto que de ellos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas.

– Ma... ¡Maya! ¡¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté preocupado.

El veloz látigo de Franzisca se impacto en mi frente provocandome un gran dolor, y aún más grande desconcierto.

– ¡¿Por qué haces llorar a mi amiga Maya? – Me grito la más joven de los Von Karma.

¿En qué momento se volvieron tan buenas amigas? Pensé para mis adentros.

Franzisca rodeo la mesa y abrazo tiernamente a Maya, quien devolvió la muestra de afecto de forma enérgica.

– Maya, ¿Qué idiotez te dijo este idiota que sólo sabe hablar idioteces sobre cosas más idiotas? – Definitivamente esta vez había superado su récord de insultos en mi contra en menos de diez segundos.

– ¡Prometió que me cuidaria toda la vida, pero ahora sólo está pensado en esa chica llamada Liz! – Grito lastimosamente, mientras que Franzisca acariciaba su cabello y me fusilaba con la mirada.

– De acuerdo... De acuerdo. Prometo que te cuidare toda la vida, pero por favor deja de llorar – Maya al oírme prometer aquello me salto encima y me abrazo estrechamente, a la vez que reía.

– Gracias Nick... – Me susurro al oído.

Al parecer su alegría había vuelto, al igual que su sed, ya que cuando me dijo que iba al baño, realmente había ido a la barra de la discoteca a buscar más cerveza, la cual lamentablemente para mí estaba deliciosa, por lo que ambos pedimos varios vasos más.

El estado alcohólico en el que nos encontrábamos nos permitía hablar de cada estupidez y pensar que era lo mejor que nos había pasado en la vida.

– ¡Nick! – Grito Maya mientras corría a la pista de baile – ¡Bailemos! –

Mi obvio estado etílico me llevo rápidamente a su lado, mientras que desde la mesa en la que estábamos se escuchaban potentes silbidos por parte de Gumshoe, y grititos de emoción de una irreconocible Franzisca Von Karma, la cual seguía bebiendo cervezas junto a Edgeworth.

La primera canción fue algo movida, lo suficiente para hacer que tomáramos nuestros vasos con más cuidado.

– ¡Nick, bailas de forma muy extraña! –

No se con que derecho me decía eso, ya que parecía que ella estuviese danzando una melodía de invocación Kurain.

La segunda canción mantuvo la energía de la primera, por lo que decidimos beber al seco el contenido de nuestros vasos y bailar con todas las energías que teníamos.

Al terminar la canción observe atentamente a Maya.

Mi fiel asistente traía puesto un vestido más bien corto respecto a los que solía usar a diario, lo cual no significaba que se viese mal o extraña, por el contrario, el ligero vestido color violeta resaltaba sus piernas, dándole un toque sexy, el cual se acresentaba gracia a un humilde cinturón que la rodeaba, dándole más protagonismo a sus caderas. Segui subiendo mi mirada hasta que llegue a cierto punto al que yo mismo me prohibía observar. Maya lucía perfectamente la parte superior del vestido, el cual resaltaba su busto lo justo y necesario. El bello vestido terminaba justo ahí, ya que sus hombros y cuello estaban expuestos para que todos los viesen, lo cual segui al pie de la letra. Una fina capa de sudor adornaba su blanca piel y su rostro. A pesar de portar una gran sonrisa, denotaba cansancio debido a todas las ganas que había puesto en bailar.

– ¿Estas bien Maya? – Le pregunté agotado.

Ella respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– Si Nick, y por cómo me mirabas tu también debes estarlo –

Senti como mi rostro ganaba color, a lo que Maya respondió riendo aún más fuerte.

– No te preocupes Nick, me gusta mucho este lado más honesto de ti. Además, si me puse este vestido fue para que me miraras –

Definitivamente era el alcohol el que hablaba, ya que Maya no diría algo así.

Maya, al ver mi cara de incredulidad volvió a lanzarse encima sobre mi.

– Hoy no te vas a escapar... – Me susurro seductoramente.

Maya levantó la cabeza, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Senti que pasamos una eternidad asi, pero no resultaron ser más que unos segundos ya que la nueva canción había comenzado.

Nuestros rostros se sonrojaron al escuchar el ritmo lento de la tonada, una tonada lo suficientemente lenta para que tuviésemos que bailarla más pegados que las canciones anteriores.

Si bien ambos parecíamos atónitos frente a aquella situación, el alcohol me brindó el suficiente coraje para dar un paso adelante. Tome a Maya por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero eso no significó que le estuviese desagradando lo que sucedía, más bien parecía feliz. Apoyo suavemente su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se dejó llevar por la música.

Si bien la pista estaba repleta de parejas bailando al son de la balada se sentía como si estuviésemos totalmente solos.

– ¿Nick? – La suavidad de su voz me relajaba. Levante las cejas dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención – Desearía que esta noche no terminase nunca... – Tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir.

Acaricie su cabeza sin soltarla del abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos.

– Maya – Tome su mentón e hice que me mirase directamente a los ojos – Quiero que llores. Que llores todo lo que no has llorado desde que se fue Mia. Quiero que solo por una noche dejes de lado tu fortaleza y preocupación por los demás y que te preocupes por ti – Maya estaba temblando de pies a cabeza – Quiero que te apoyes en mi y todos nuestros amigos ahí en aquella mesa y que dejes salir toda esa pena que has estado acumulando durante estos años, para que así pueda volver a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que tienes, sabiendo que no hay un gran pesar escondido atrás –

Los labios de Maya comenzaron a temblar, y en un intento de esconder su pesar enterró su rostro en mi pecho y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

– No… no sé que haría sin ti Nick… – Me dijo entre sollozos – Quiero irme a casa – Sentenció finalmente.

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa – Como usted ordene señorita – Maya dejo salir una pequeña risita y se dejó llevar por mí.

Llegamos a la mesa, donde todos nos miraron un tanto preocupados.

– ¡¿Qué estupidez estúpida le hiciste tu gran estúpido a mi amiga Maya? – Pregunto furiosa Franzisca, claramente aún afectada por el alcohol.

Maya fue hasta su lado y la abrazo, lo que hizo que la fiscal cesará con sus gritos... Estoy seguro de que nunca volveré a ver esta escena.

Edgeworth se levantó como pudo e hizo una seña a Larry, para luego dirigirse a mi.

– Quieren irse, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto entre hipos.

Asenti levemente, a lo que el reaccionó tomando a Franzisca de uno de sus brazos y levantandola.

– Nosotros también nos iremos Franny – Escucharlo llamarla de esa forma, y que además ella no se molestará me hizo revolverme de risa.

Unos minutos después llegó Larry acompañado Liz.

– Les traje a su chofer – Dijo Larry a la vez que pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella sin avisar le aplicó un codazo en pleno estómago, provocándole unas ansias de ir al baño incontenibes.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto inocentemente.

Maya aún parecía mirar a Liz de forma extraña.

Tome su mano y le sonreí ampliamente. Ella simplemente se sonrojo y dejo de mirarla.

Fueron cerca de treinta minutos de viaje, en los cuales Franzisca Von Karma se había desmayado sobre mi hombro, al igual que Maya. Por su parte Edgeworth conversaba enérgicamente con nuestra conductora, y quien reía al verlo actuar de forma tan poco usual.

– Llegamos – Dijo suavemente Liz, tratando de no despertar a las chicas.

Me movi tan sólo unos milímetros, ya que esa noche lo que menos quería era sufrir los latigazos de la fiscal que dormía en mi hombro. Me acerque lo más que pude hasta la oreja derecha de Maya y sople suavemente. Ella se estremeció y abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto somnolienta. Asenti y le indique que se bajará lo más despacio que pudiese del coche de Edgeworth.

Habrán sido los cinco minutos más temerarios de mi vida. Franzisca si bien estaba dormida azotaba al azar con su látigo cada vez que sentía un movimiento un tanto brusco, por lo que yo tome el papel de escudo humano mientras que Maya trataba de bajar, controlando sus movimientos y su estado etílico.

Cuando ya estuvimos abajo nos despedimos de Edgeworth y Liz, y partimos hacia la oficina.

Apenas entramos senti como todo el cansancio acumulado durante la noche me caía encima. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero un fuerte empujón me hizo recobrar el sentido.

– ¡Nick! No puedes dormirte... Recuerda lo que me dijiste... – Maya parecía una persona completamente distinta. Su semblante tan alegre había sido reemplazado por una mueca llena de dolor y angustia.

Me acerque a ella y la volví a abrazar con todas mis fuerzas.

– Estoy aquí... No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo... No más... Yo seré tu fortaleza – Los sollozos de mi fiel asistente me rasgaban el alma. Yo sé que ella sabe que no está sola, pero el saber que tu familia, tu verdadera familia ha dejado de existir la estaba haciendo sufrir más de lo que había sufrido en toda su vida.

La levante, la cargue hasta el sofá y la deposite suavemente. Su llanto no cesaba, y si bien me había ofrecido a ser su pañuelo viviente quizá subestime el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello. Estuvimos así unos minutos, minutos en los que parecía que estuviese pasando por una fase de conllevar el dolor, la fase de llorar para uno mismo, la fase en la que sientes que estas dejando salir aquello que tanto te tormenta.

Tenía miedo de que Maya se fuese a secar de tanto llorar, por lo que me levante para ir por un vaso de agua, pero me vi frenado por una pequeña mano que me sostenía desde una de las mangas de mi camiseta.

– No me dejes sola... Por favor... – El llanto la hacia hablar pausadamente.

Así dimos comienzo a la segunda fase. La fase en la que el dolor es tan grande que necesitas de alguien cercano que te aconseje, o que simplemente te sostenga.

Me senté nuevamente al lado de Maya, sólo que estaba vez ella se sentó en mi regazo, apoyo su cabeza en uno de mis hombros y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Estuve treinta minutos acariciando su cabello, besando su frente y susurrandole lo mucho que era querida por sus amigos y amigas, que jamás iba a estar sola, y que sin importar el rumbo que ella decidiera tomar siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarla.

Minutos más tarde Maya finalmente había dejado de llorar, pero el fuerte agarre que le aplicaba a mi cuello me decía que ella quería estar así un buen rato, quizá toda la noche.

– ¿Nick? – Pregunto suavemente.

– ¿Si? – Maya soltó mi cuello y apoyo sus manos sobre mis hombros, ayudándose para mantenerse erguida.

– Gracias por todo... – Normalmente hubiese correspondido a su agradecimiento con una tierna palmadita sobre su cabeza, pero esta vez me vi frenado por una suave sensación sobre mis labios.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos habremos besado, pero fue el suficiente para que nuestro pulmones gritaran por aire.

Mire de reojo a Maya un tanto preocupado.

– Segura, ¿Segura que esto es correcto? – Maya me miró confundida – ¿Segura que no te arrepentirás de esto? –

Las lágrimas en los ojos de mi asistente me hicieron dar cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez.

Maya trato a soltarse, pero no la deje ir.

– ¡Suéltame! – Grito molesta.

La sostuve de sus brazos y la hice mirarme.

– Maya... No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera que esto suceda, es sólo que es un gran paso para ambos... Además que estamos bebidos, por lo que esto podría ser tan sólo una broma del alcohol... – Maya no me dejo terminar, ya que me golpeó con un cojin en pleno rostro.

– ¡Se los riesgos que estoy tomando! – Grito molesta – Y el alcohol no me está haciendo hablar tonterías, simplemente me está dando valor para decir algo que he querido decirte hace mucho tiempo... – Mientras estuvo hablando me dedique a observar sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de duda, el cual no pude encontrar.

– Me prometiste que me cuidarias por siempre, toma esto como un incentivo para que lo hagas más a gusto – Apenas dejo de hablar nos echamos a reír de buena gana.

Desde siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Maya. Nos conocimos aquella noche, la noche en la que murió Mia. Si bien al verla junto al cuerpo de mi mentora me hizo sospechar de ella por unos momentos, algo dentro de mí me dijo que era imposible que ella hubiese sido la culpable.

Poco a poco comencé a desarrollar esta actitud protectora sobre ella, con la excusa de que le había prometido a su hermana cuidar de ella, quizá al principio había sido así, pero con el tiempo que empezamos a compartir a diario, además de los tantos casos en los que ella apoyo, me di cuenta que esa excusa no era más que una mentira. Yo quería cuidar de Maya por qué ella era una amiga importante para mí.

Si bien tiempo después del caso DL–6 Maya había vuelto a su pueblo, yo aún sentía esa preocupación de saber cómo estaba, fue tanta mi obsesión que deje de tomar casos por un tiempo.

Pero el destino funciona de maneras extrañas, al menos eso fue lo que aprendi tiempo después. Nuevamente me encontré con mi asistente, casualmente en la misma situación en la que la conoci. Un asesinato.

Aquel fue un caso muy duro, ya que Maya descubrió la traición de su tía Morgan, pero a cambio alguien se unió a nuestra humilde "Familia". Pearls.

Por aquella época comencé a notar que algo estaba cambiando dentro de mi, incluso Larry lo había notado.

– Sabes Nick, ustedes tres parecen una joven familia – Aquella afirmación me había parecido una estupidez aquella noche de juerga, pero al regresar a casa y ver como Maya ayudaba a dormir a Pearls me hizo pensar en algo que nunca había tomado en cuenta. Formar una familia.

Desde aquel día me di cuenta que había veces que me la quedaba mirando embobado, y otras que la buscaba con desesperación al no saber donde estaba. El caso de Shelly de Killer aportó bastante a esa actitud de sobreproteccion que desarrolle. El miedo que senti al saber que la habían secuestrado me estaba destrozando, pero increíblemente encontré apoyo en la pequeña Pearls y en dos grandes fiscales.

Yo ya había aceptado mis sentimientos.

Ahora la observaba conscientemente, aunque a ella le molestará o la hiciera sentir incómoda. Simplemente no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

La reaparición de Dahlia, mejor dicho, Iris me hicieron "dudar" de lo que estaba sintiendo hasta ese momento, pero como siempre con Maya nada podía suceder por qué si. Mi sentimiento de duda se disipó al saber que Maya estaba en peligro. Tanto fue mi temor que cruce un puente en llamas para poder ir en su búsqueda... Cruzar no es un buen término para lo que realmente sucedió.

En fin, con aquella situación me decidí a cuidar de ella por lo que restase de mi vida, fuese recíproco o no aquel sentimiento que guardaba en mi pecho.

– ¿En qué piensas Nick? – Pregunto un tanto más animada Maya.

La mire directamente a los ojos y acto seguido la bese en los labios. Maya se sonrojo mientras que me separaba de ella con sus delicadas manos.

– Pensaba en lo mucho que se emocionará Pearls al saber esto – Nos miramos unos segundos y nos echamos a reír.

_Te prometo que jamás te volverán a hacer daño. Lo juro sobre mi insignia de abogado..._

* * *

_****_**Eso ha sido todo xD! Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, que mal :S xD! Espero que dejen sus reviews y demas opinando del fanfic, sean criticas constructivas o destructivas por igual xD!**

**Saludos desde Chile!**

**PD: Habia escrito algo mas largo, pero se borro y la verdad es que no lo recuerdo xD! Saludos!**


End file.
